


A test of the heart

by LCNH1



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCNH1/pseuds/LCNH1
Summary: The Architect puts his foot in his mouth and ends up in a six-man tag against the Wyatts. Let's listen to the gears in his head churn.





	A test of the heart

The test.

Date: October 19, 2015  
Monday Night Raw

Statuses:

SETH ROLLINS  
WWE Champion, cashed in at WM31 and pinned Roman Reigns  
preparing to face "Demon" Kane at HiaC that coming weekend

ROMAN REIGNS  
Embroiled in the mind games with Bray Wyatt and his family.  
Facing Wyatt in the Cell

DEAN AMBROSE  
Always within earshot of Roman, backing him up against Wyatt.  
Potential factor.

HISTORY:  
Shield/Wyatts, went to war in early 2014. Shield survived.

Seth broke the Shield 6/2/2014

It wasn't until the Architect started walking to Gorilla that he realized he'd been shanghai'd.

Shawn Michaels found that little lightswitch on Seth's ego and put it on blast. The champ looked to the WWE title on his shoulder, then glanced back toward the offices in a mix of confusion and frustration.

The hell did he just get himself into?

Five other world-class athletes who all want his head on a pike. Dean, literally so. The Wyatts would help in that case. And here he was, marching to the ramp to stand with the two men he once called "brothers" - now they're just "former business partners". They were to face the cult of Wyatt, much like he, Dean and Roman did a couple of years ago.

Scenarios raced through his mind. The Wyatts would be delighted in seeing Seth being the main distraction for Dean and Roman. Bray would leave most of the heavy lifting the Erick Rowan, and that giant Black Sheep Braun Strowman. That little swamp prophet would just want to put the finishing touches on the mayhem his minions would cause.

Roman can match power with Rowan, but Braun? That's a tall order in more ways than one.

All of the Wyatts have a speed disadvantage, so he and Dean can counter that. Dean might be able to outlast them, he never seemed to understand staying down unless unconscious.

Seth wanted his own Plan B in case Dean and Roman chose to turn on him. He couldn't risk that so close to a title defense. Then again, it's his own big mouth and ego that's got him marching to the ramp in time to his own music.

He'd heard the thunderous roar from Roman's march. Screams when Dean's chainsaw guitar riff erupted through the speakers. A curious mix of cheers and boos greeted Rollins as he emerged through the curtain, belt around his waist. He surveyed the crowd, hearing the odd cheer for him. Raising the belt only made the crowd louder, both ways. His glance defiantly fell toward Reigns and Ambrose, who watched from the ring in mild bemusement.

He marched to the ring with purpose and leapt to the apron, only to be met by Dean laughing at him. What was so funny? That he wasn't champion? Dean's taunts lost in the crowd noise as he climbed in. Roman let Dean do all the taunting, simply gesturing curiously to how they had gotten to this point.

Seth slapped the belt on his shoulder with pride. Roman's glare shifted ever so slightly from Seth's eyes to the belt and back. Dean didn't even appear angry, slapping a fist to palm and debating who he really needs to be fighting right now. The Architect hoped that the Lunatic would stick with Roman and stay focused on their common enemies.

The arena blacked out for a few moments before the creeping bass notes of Bray Wyatt's music began. Reflexively all three faced the ramp, looking for the single moving light of the brooklyn lantern in the hands of the Swamp Prophet. Bray's eyes glimmered in its faint light, barely carving out the silhouettes of the sheep that followed him slowly to the ring.

What light was there only somehow made things.... darker. Seth could hear Dean pacing behind him. Roman stood his ground, as did the champion.

A simple breath and the lights arose once more, Wyatt's chuckling audible over the din of the mesmerized crowd. With a small gesture he sent his sheep to circle the ring, almost mocking the Shield tactic of past battles. Dean and Roman followed their movements, and for once the Architect felt outnumbered. He saw his tag partners trash-talking about the Wyatts to each other as the adversaries entered the ring from the opposite side.

The three bearded warriors entered the ring, Rowan and Braun unmasked and ready to face their new victims. Wyatt took the lead, flanked by his mountainous minions, eyes locked mostly on Roman. The glint of a grin within his unruly beard a sure sign of twisted confidence, expecting an implosion even before the real battle began.

Dean and Roman stepped up without hesitation. Both of their hot-headedness and determination got them into this mess. Bray, unfazed, pointed back at the champion, mockingly asking about their "Brother" and how he feared stepping into this lions' den.

Seth looked to the crowd. Despite all his bravado and all the fire he had in himself just a few minutes ago felt it had burned away. He stood near a corner, and Wyatt's point lanced him condescendingly. Rollins had to keep looking away from the hypnotic gaze, looking to the thousands around him who were....

cheering? encouraging? They WANTED him to step up against the Wyatts? Standing next to the two guys he left behind for the glory of being a champion? The sound he heard.... a sound he remembered.

A sound that had power. A sound stronger than no amount of money or fame could ever top. The belt trembled on his shoulder, tacitly reminding him that to be a champ he still had to fight. Inside him screamed his own voice.

_I'm SETH FREAKIN ROLLINS and I'll be DAMNED if I'm gonna let these guys get the best of me!_

The crowd cheered louder as if hearing that voice. Instinct kicked in and Rollins marched right up to the Wyatts, flanking for Roman.

It felt weird. He wasn't in charge. He needed to take control of the situation. Those two hotheads would only make things worse. He backed Dean and Roman away form the Wyatts, Bray choosing to do the same with his pet monsters.

"I'll start this match, I'm the champ. I got this."

"Oh grace us with your championship talent," Dean said with a mock-bow.

 

 


End file.
